


Hetalia Drabbles

by PurpleWombat14481



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada and America being awesome brothers, Canada is the voice of reason, England cares, Hurt!America, I need better titles for things, I seriously don't know, I wrote these like three years ago, M/M, So much OOCness, bear with me please, but - Freeform, i think they're better than the kh ones at least, i wanted to contribute to the fandom, some plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWombat14481/pseuds/PurpleWombat14481
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple drabbles that I wrote in the midst of my Hetalia obsession. Right now there are only two, but more may be added later at some point. Both are USUK</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Brother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> This one is like, Cold War time. And its America's point of view. Also, Alfred's hero obsession is like, magnified, cuz, I was like not good at writing at all at that point

"Stupid Russia, stupid communism, stupid war." I mumbled to myself, trying to figure out how to end this almost-but-not-really-war. And not even Arthur could help me with this, he was too busy helping his own country rebuild. Even with me, the Hero, helping, it would take ages to restore England to its former glory. "And now I have to get someone into space before Russia does. Space! Like I don't have enough to worry about. Arthur was pretty hurt the last time I saw him..."

"Big brother? Are you okay? Do I need to get you anything?" Startled to hear another voice, I looked over to the door to see Matthew standing there. He looked concerned.

"I'm fine. Besides, shouldn't you be helping your country? What are you even doing here?" He looked down at the floor, figeting slightly. "Did someone send you to look after me? I've told everyone that I'm fine! I'll get through this myself. Heroes don't need help, after all."

"Arthur's worried about you. I am too. Pretty much everyone is. We don't want to to overwork yourself."

"I told you guys to stop worrying about me. I'm fine. Arthur's the one we should all be worried about. He's the one in the most need of help. I wouldn't even be in this mess if Ivan wasn't a stubborn communist. Then I could be over in England, helping rebuild." I gave a small humorless chuckle and silently wished that I actually COULD be in Europe. "Funny how we're both more worried about each other than about ourselves."

"Its not like there's no reason for it. Denmark and Norway are the same way. It's normal. And if you're really that worried, take a break from work and visit him. You're president can take care of things. Its not like everything is up to you."

"Don't you think I want to?" I almost yelled, causing him to flinch. Crap. I'd need to apologize about that later. At least he didn't leave, like some people would have.

"Then call him, or write him a letter or something. Just let him know that you care. I know you haven't contacted him at all since the war ended." I looked at him confusedly, wondering how he could possibly know that. The only way is if Arthur had told him. Or if he'd been spying, which didn't sound like him. He just looked back with an uncharacteristic smirk. "I have my ways of knowing things." He concluded, before leaving the room. He could read me way too well. Unfortunately, he was right, so I decided sending a letter was a good idea. 

I sat down and wrote one, short but sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, OOCness galore. This time, It's from England's POV

'Dear Arthur,  
I know we don't really talk all that much, but you're the only one than can help. Alfred has been hurt, and I don't know what I can do. I'm hoping that you can help. Sorry you're finding this out in a letter, but Alfred is stubborn and refused to let me use his phone or email to contact you.  
From, Matthew'

 

I felt tears come to my eyes as I read the letter.  _Alfred's hurt? He's the most overconfident jerk I know, how did he get hurt?_ I reread the note, looking for anything that it was actually a cruel joke. Nothing.

I immediately grabbed my phone and called the airport. I managed to get a ticket for the next flight over into the United States. I didn't bother packing anything. There was no time.

The flight took forever. I used all of my willpower to not break something.  _He needs to be okay. He can't die. Its impossible, right?_

As soon as the plane landed, I rushed out. Since I didn't need to wait for baggage, I was out of the airport withing five minutes.

I rushed as fast I could to Alfred's house. By the time I got there, I was too worked up to remember where I put the spare key he'd given me, so I just rang the doorbell. Matthew answered, looking upset. Wordlessly, he led me upstairs.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked as I walked into the room. He looked horrible, with a faint black eye and a multitude of cuts. "Why are you here?"

"I was informed that you were hurt. I was worried." He looked guilty. "What happened?" He sat up, wincing slightly, and looked anywhere but at me.

"Uh... Well there was this group of kids that were being roudy teenagers. Like, there were smashing things, dealing drugs, harassing others. I'm pretty sure they were drunk." He looked me in the eye before continuing. "It made me mad, so I took them on."

"How many were there?" I broke in. It took more than a couple of kids to actually get through Alfred's defence. Despite how he acted, he could take care of himself if he needed to fight.

"Seven. With weapons. I probably just should have alerted the police, but they were hurting people. People who look to me as their hero. I couldn't just stand there. But its not as bad as it looks, I promise. I'm fine. The police showed up eventually and took care of them." He explained calmly. I was anything but calm. I wanted to find those kids and teach them a lesson, anything but keep my emotions locked up at that moment. Anything but see the pain clear in Alfred's eyes. But I couldn't.

I sat down in the armchair next to his bed, which must have previously been occupied my Matthew, and messed up his hair. "You idiot." I said affectionately. He'd heal, and those kids would get what they deserved. All that mattered now was that he was okay.

 


End file.
